Dictionary
Go Back To: Language Prefixes: In Reference to Buildings: * Ark-: means the same as ‘Academy’ or ‘university’ does in English * Sko-: means the same as ‘school’ does in English, but is not a blanket term that includes academy or university, it only applies to lower schooling. * Tet-: means the same as ‘Temple’ or ‘church’ does in English. It basically saying that the building is a place of religion or other forms of worship. * Tauu- : Means the same as 'Tower' or 'Skyscraper' does in English. This refers to any building that is many times taller than it is wide or long, and is overall very tall. * Pal-: means the same as ‘Palace’ does in English * Feiit- means the same as ‘Castle’ or ‘Fortress’ does in English. It refers to any from of defensive building that is reinforced. Use: # Prefix-Place (city / town / village name) Example: # Ark-Aetul > Academy of the city Aetul Other Prefixes: * (none yet) Suffixes: Miscellaneous: * arrii: one of the first 5 months of the year or simply the first half of the year in general. * embr: one of the last 5 months of the year or simply the second half of the year in general. * lev: shows that this species is part of the elf family. * iin: shows that this species is part of the aquatic family. * uua: shows that this species is part of the titan family. * en: shows that this species is part of the demuko family. * za: show that this species is part of the valir family. * miir: shows that this species is part of the giant family. * ek: shows that this species is part of the fae family. * or: shows that this species is part of the hafit family. * Syd: means realm. Syd is pronounced the same as ‘side’ is in English. * Not: This is a title reserved for the highest level mages in the world. There is a different Not for each broad category of magic. Use: # Month-Suffix # Race-Suffix # Place-Suffix Examples: # Janu-arrii > The first month of the year # Uuklev > the elves that would be considered orks by humans # Niir-Syd > the realm that is named Niir (aka reality). Words: Types of People: * Mage: A magic user and scholar, usually a teacher or used as a default term for high level employed magic users. * Sorcerer: Usually self taught, these are very powerful magic users who have trouble controlling their magic but can perform wonders. * Warlock: A magic user who has trained their magical ability to be used in combat. * Enchanter: A magic user who has trained to be able to enchant people and objects with charms, hexes, and curses, etc. * Seer: A magic user who has trained to be able to see the various possible futures or has studied temporal magic. * Artificer: A material magic specialist who has studied and trained to be able to analyze and inscribe runes as well as enchanting objects with higher level magic. * Alchemist: A material magic specialist who has trained to work with both natural and unnatural materials to create potions, powders, and other compounds and physical spells. Alchemists also train highly in transformation magic. * Wizard / Witch: Refers to the male and female counterparts respectively. These terms refer to an unemployed, self employed, or otherwise freelance magic user. For more in-depth information, go to the page specifically about them by clicking the link. ' Worlds: * Ozrius: The physical structure In which all known people live on in reality. Realms: * Niir-Syd: The physical Realm in which mortals live and die. Also called reality. * Shii-Syd: The realm in which morally good people inhabit after death. Also called heaven, or the sii (sea). * Toel-Syd: The realm in which morally bad people inhabit after death. Also called hell, tartarus, or tarus. * For-Syd The limbo of this universe, this is where all the lost souls go as well as those who are amoral or morally balanced. Also called the nether. * Yiiu-Syd: The Realm in which angels,demons, & --- live. Also called Yiiuut * Oed-Syd: The Realm in which all the gods live. Also called Odia Locations & Nations: * Thym-Fel: a isolationist nation of elves that live on floating chunks of land in the sky. * Marutalii: A continental isle nation that is covered by blue colored flora and is mostly mesa and jungle type biomes. * Gykii: an underwater republic run by the Gykiin * Wen: an underwater confederacy run by various water folk. * The EC: a confederacy run by various races of elves. Currency: AC: Aetonic Credit, system of currency the Aetons use, is completely digital. # 1 AC = 5.74$ SC: Standard Credit, system most developed nations use, is in the forms of colored coins. These are octagonal with a square hole in the middle. # 1 Rev (Red) = 0.01 Lym # 1 Ora (Orange) = 0.1 Lym # 1 Yoz (Yellow) = 0.5 Lym # 1 Lym (Lime) = 0.6 AC or 3.444$ # 1 Sye (Sea G) = 2 Lym # 1 Kiil (Cyan) = 5 Lym # 1 Bluu (Blue) = 10 Lym # 1 Pur (Purple) = 20 Lym # 1 Mak (magenta) = 50 Lym # 1 Bar (Black) = 100 Lym RC: Runic Credit, system used by the low tech society, and the rich, in the form of metal coins. These are circular with a circular hole in the middle. # 1 Rynr (runam) = 105 AC or 602.7$ # 1 Jaedr (jade) - 0.5 Rynr # 1 Solr (gold) = 0.2 Rynr or 20 AC # 1 Luunr (silver) = 0.01 Ryner or 1.05 AC or 6.27$ # 1 Ifr (iron) = 0.1 Luunr # 1 Kopr (copper) = 0.5 Ifr # 1 Bodr (bronze) = 0.01 Ifr or ~3 US cents # 1 Mutr (dark grey) = 0.1 Bodr or ~0.3 US cent Time: * Sik: 1.009152 seconds. * Min: 100 Siks, or 1.68192 minutes. * Owr: 50 Mins, or 1.4016 hours. * Dae: 25 Owrs, or 1.46 days. * Wek: 10 Daes, or 2.08571428571 weeks. * Mon: 5 Weks, or 2.4 months (I averaged the time of the months) * Yun: 10 Mons, or 2 years. ' Creatures: * ''Angel: A Fully developed morally good spirit that lives in the realm of Yiuut, inhabits a physical body. Usually associated with selflessness and the Super Ego. Angels are the type to help at their own expense. * ---: A fully developed amoral or morally neutral / balanced spirit that lives in the realm of ---, inhabits a physical body. Usually associated with logic & the Ego. -- are the type to help if it not inconvenient / if it benefits themselves, or to hurt others if it protects themselves. * Demon: A fully developed morally bad spirit that lives in the realm of Yiuut, inhabits a physical body. Usually associated with selfishness and the Id. Demons are the type to be cruel to others for the fun of it. * God: A Trans-dimensional spirit that represents an entity that is not itself. There are two main types of gods. Those which simply come into existence when the thing they represents comes into existence, and the other are those who represent a group of people and was created by their worship & belief. * Spirit: A non physical entity that has a consciousness. * Roev: A rogue spirit that stays in Niir after its physical body has died. This is a soul that refuses to move along the cycle of a spirit and instead haunts the realm of Niir. * Soul: A spirit in its developmental stage, it inhabits a physical body. A soul is what inhabits a mortal body within the realm of Niir. A soul will only form within a body if the species is capable of sentience. * God Woekin: A spirit that has been blessed or cursed by a high tier god and mutates as a result of being in contact with divine magic, which can cause changes physically, mentally, and magically. * Dragon: A lizard like creature that possesses 4 legs and a pair of wings that allow it to fly. Dragons also possess horns and the ability to shoot various gases or materials from its mouth. (ex. Ice, fire, poison gas, etc) * Aezh Dragon: This is snake like lizard that has the ability to fly without wings. Aezh dragons also have horns and the ability to control magic. Aezh dragons may or may not have legs. * Wyvern: A Wyvern is just like a Dragon, except it only has 2 back legs and no front legs. * Drake: A Drake is just like a Dragon, except it does not have any wings. * Wurm: This is a large serpent like creature that has no legs and burrows underground. Category:History Category:Dictionary Category:Definitions Category:List